


Keep Me Grounded

by LaughingFreak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of PTSD, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It’s when they’re in bed, curled up together, Hayate at the end of their bed, that Kuvira shares her doubts and Riza gives her reassurances.





	Keep Me Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another crossover ship out of thin air! Yup. The odd crossover ships will never end.
> 
> Though, I will admit that I should be working on certain other projects, but, y'know, here's this anyways.

Kuvira sat on the bed, knees bent to her chest and one hand over her face. Her other hand hung over her knees, clenching and unclenching as she evened her breathing. The frustration was built into her shoulders as her muscles tensed. It was one of those nights where regrets filled her thoughts, images of home filled her dreams, and stress reminded her of her failures.

With a sigh, she rubbed her face and looked up to the ceiling.

The pitter patter of paws and claws on the wooden floors announced the arrival of her partner and dog. Hayate panted happily, tail wagging, as he entered the room before his owner and hopped on the end of the bed. Kuvira smiled, soft and tired, and leaned forward to stroke his head.

Riza climbed into the bed and under the covers. The room only had the moonlight that filtered in from the window, but the other woman still saw how her blonde hair shined and glistened. It was beautiful.

And when her blue eyes turned to Kuvira the earthbender felt weak, but melted into the strength that was her lover.

Kuvira kissed her then rested her forehead against the blonde’s own, closing her eyes. Seeping in her strength.

The Amestrian brought her hand to the back of the woman’s head, her fingers sinking into dark locks of hair while her thumb stroked the other’s scalp soothingly. “I’ve got you,” she whispered.

“You always do.” She rested atop Riza, hugging her and pressing her face against the crook of her neck.

Riza stroked her hair and closed her eyes. “You’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Kuvira kissed the bare skin beneath her lips, earning a contented sigh and a squeeze. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine. I wake you up on some nights.”

Kuvira hummed. This was true. On the nights that it was really bad for the sharpshooter Kuvira would wake next to her and try to help her through the flashbacks and get her tea; they would stay up for a while and talk or play with Hayate. But there were a few occasions where still in her dreamscape Riza had taken her pistol and aimed it at her with wide terrified eyes.

It was the first and last time that she reached out to her when she woke like that or had nightmares and flashbacks. The bullet was not worth taking.

“You’re a good woman,” murmured Kuvira.

There was a press of lips against the top of her head. “You are too.”

Kuvira thought that was kind of her to say, but it has been a long time since she felt that was true. She said nothing about that and let it sit there.

What did come to her mind was the new position that was going to happen within the next few days. Something that’s been worrying her since Riza announced it. “I’m worried about you leaving.”

Riza wrapped her arms around her lover. “I know, but Roy’s got things in the works and I’ll be safe.”

“The colonel better hope nothing happens to you, Riza, or I will bury him.”

“Please don’t.” The blonde flicked the other woman on the temple with a snort. “You wouldn’t be doing anyone any favors, Miss Bender.”

Kuvira huffed a laugh. “Of course, Lieutenant.”

The earthbender moved off the other woman and lay next to her, pulling Riza close until she was spooning her. Kuvira had an arm over her waist and their hands found each other’s until they laced together. The bender breathed in her scent, taking in the lilac floral scent of her shampoo and pressing the face to the back her neck.

“I’ve got you, too.”

“I know.” Riza squeezed her hand. “I know.”


End file.
